Skyfall (film)
Skyfall is the 23rd James Bond movie in the EON Productions official series. Directed by Sam Mendes, Daniel Craig reprises his role as James Bond while Judi Dench reprises her role as M as well. The current release date for the film is 26 October 2012 in the UK & Ireland and 8 November, 2012 On IMAX screens in the USA,&Canada and a day later for regular screens. It will be the first Bond film released on IMAX. Plot Bond's loyalty to M is tested as her past comes back to haunt her. As MI6 comes under attack, 007 must track down and destroy the threat, no matter how personal the cost.bondfake death to go after Raoul Siulva the terriost who stole the drives with agents. Plot Notes *''Skyfall'' is not related to any previously published Ian Fleming James Bond short-story or novel. *''Skyfall'' does not carry on from where Quantum of Solace left off, as Quantum of Solace followed the action from Casino Royale. Producer Barbara Broccoli said that the series "will go on to other different stories from now on." She also talked about the common villain organization across the three movies, saying that Bond "will go after the Quantum organization. So in that sense, it may become a trilogy, but we haven't really structured it that way." Production Title After Quantum of Solace was released many fans and other people thought that the title would use a Ian Fleming title that hasn't been used which were "007 in New York", "Risico" and the "The Hildebrand Realty"and since those rumours the movie was for the time being called "Bond 23" as a working title. In August 2011 several news websites reposted a rumour on a Serbian Magazine that Bond 23 would be called "Carte Blanche" but EON Productions denied the claims. 3 October, 2011 fifteen domain names related to "jamesbond" and "skyfall.com" among others were reported to be purchased by Sony and MGM but the studios declined to comment. Finally in a press conference in November 2011, Skyfall was confirmed as the next title. According to producer Barbara Broccoli, the title will have emotional context to be revealed in the film, similar to Quantum of Solace. The title refers to a building named Skyfall Lodge, a critical location in the film. Skyfall is also the first one-word Bond film since GoldenEye. Production Notes *£29 million, a third of the film's budget, was raised by selling product placement spots, including a deal with Virgin Atlantic. Virgin CEO Richard Branson had a cameo as a air traveler being searched in Casino Royale. *Production of Skyfall was delayed for several months in 2010-11 due to the bankruptcy and delayed sale of studio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), with the production being officially suspended on 19 April 2010. Production resumed in January 2011. *Despite the production stoppage, many of the fim's producers and crew continued pre-production of the film, fully assuming it was a momentary setback. EON wanted to ensure Bond 23 would be released on Bond's 50th anniversary to the silver screen. *''Skyfall'' will feature a Jaguar XJL and a Range Rover Vogue SE and a Aston DB5 was also spotted. *The movie's theme song is being sung by Grammy-winning singer-songwriter Adele. Cast * Daniel Craig as James Bond * Judi Dench as M * Naomie Harris as MI6 field agent Eve * Javier Bardem as the film's main antagonist Raoul Silva * Ralph Fiennes as a British government agent Gareth Mallory * Berenice Marlohe as Severine * Albert Finney as Kincade * Ben Whishaw as Q * Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner * Helen McCrory as Clair Dowar Cast Notes *Jeffrey Wright's character Felix Leiter, who appeared in Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace with Daniel Craig, is not expected to be appearing Skyfall. *Javier Bardem is the first Spanish actor to play a James Bond villain. *Daniel Craig and actor Ben Whishaw previously worked together on Layer Cake. *Ben Whishaw will be the fourth actor to play Q in the official James Bond series. Whishaw is younger than Daniel Craig, which makes Bond older than Q for the first time in the series. Q's previous appearance was in Die Another Day. *Ralph Fiennes' casting led to speculation that he will become the new M and that Dench's M will retire in this movie. When Fiennes revealed that he would play a government agent, it debunked the rumor that he would play Bond's infamous nemesis Ernst Stavro Blofeld. *Naomie Harris was initially rumored to have been cast as Moneypenny, and would have been the first black actress in the role. Harris has denied the rumors, saying that it was never even discussed. At 35, Harris is one of the oldest Bond Girls, with the oldest being Honor Blackman, who was 37 while filming Goldfinger. *This is Judi Dench's seventh time playing M and her 17th year as the character. The record ties Bernard Lee's 17 years as M, although Lee was in eleven Bond films. *Freida Pinto, Olivia Wilde, Rachel Weisz, Esti Ginzburg, Margarita Levieva, Alice Eve, Ana Araujo, Emilia Fox and Ebru Akel were rumored to star as Bond Girls before Bérénice Marlohe and Naomie Harris were cast. *In Skyfall, Daniel Craig's James Bond will be the second Bond to sport a beard, the other being Pierce Brosnan in Die Another Day. *The time between filming Quantum of Solace and Skyfall, 4 years, is the longest gap between Bond films without changing the actor who plays Bond. *Kevin Spacey was considered for a role, but declined due to scheduling conflicts. Spacey worked with Skyfall's director, Sam Mendes, on American Beauty. Crew *Directed by: Sam Mendes *Written by: Ian Fleming (characters only) and Patrick Marber and Peter Morgan (Script) *Screenplay by: John Logan, Neal Purvis, and Robert Wade *Produced by: Barbara Broccoli, Callum McDougall, Andrew Noakes, David Pope, *Anthony Waye, and Michael G. Wilson *Music composed by: Thomas Newman *Film editing by: Stuart Baird *Cinematography by: Roger Deakins *Production design by: Dennis Gassner Crew Notes *The first Bond film that director Sam Mendes ever saw was Live and Let Die. *Mendes is also the only Academy Award winning director (American Beauty) to direct a James Bond film. *Mendes has previously worked with Judi Dench in live theater, with Daniel Craig on Road to Perdition, and with cinematographer Roger Deakins on Revolutionary Road and Jarhead. *''Skyfall'' is only the sixth film out of 23 Bond films that has not been scored by either Monty Norman, John Barry, or David Arnold. Arnold was unable to score the film due to his duties as musical director for the 2012 London Olympics. Cast & Crew Oscar Count Academy Award results for the entire cast & crew of Skyfall: 35 nominations, and 5 wins. *Sam Mendes - 1 win *Dennis Gassner - 1 Win *Chris Corbould (special effects) - 1 win *Javier Bardem - 2 nominations, 1 win *Judi Dench - 5 nominations, 1 win *Roger Deakins - 9 nominations *Peter Morgan - 2 nominations *John Logan - 2 nominations *Thomas Newman - 8 nominations *Ralph Fiennes - 2 nominations *Albert Finney - 5 nominations Filming *Shooting began in and around London, with scenes shot in Southwark and Whitehall, the National Gallery, Smithfield meat markets and St Bartholomew's Hospital, Canary Wharf, the Department of Energy and Climate Change, Charing Cross station and the Old Royal Naval College in Greenwich, with residents reporting further filming as taking place in Cadogan Square, Tower Hill, and Parliament Square. The Vauxhall Bridge was closed to traffic for filming the aftermath of an explosion at the MI6 headquarters at Vauxhall Cross. Unlike The World Is Not Enough, which also featured an explosion at the building - which was filmed at a large-scale replica. The explosion in Skyfall will be added digitally in post-production. Photos taken by residents in the city's Deptford district revealed the presence of an Aston Martin DB5 on location. *The film's climax was to be filmed at Duntrune Castle but was cancelled when filming began. *Istanbul, Turkey and Scotland were both featured locations in From Russia with Love. Turkey was also a location in The World Is Not Enough and the country being used three times in the Bond series. *Originally Filming was scheduled to take place in India on the railway lines between Goa and Ahmedabad but filming permits were difficult to get and eventually the permits were approved but the crew decided to cancel filming there. *''Skyfall'' is the first Bond film that has filmed in China. *According to IMDb, South Africa is also a location. *A rumor suggests that Bognor Regis is also another filming location Video Trailers File:Skyfall (2012) - Theatrical Trailer for Skyfall|Theatrical Trailer File:Skyfall (2012) - Theatrical Trailer 2 for Skyfall|Theatrical Trailer #2 File:Skyfall Adele Trailer|Adele Trailer Clips File:Skyfall_-_Mind_the_Gap|Mind the Gap File:Skyfall_-_Take_the_Shot|Take the Shot File:Skyfall_-_Bond,_James_Bond|Bond, James Bond File:Skyfall_-_Digger_Train|Digger Train Behind-the-scenes File:James_Bond_%27Skyfall%27_Full_Press_Conference|Full Skyfall Press Conference Sam Mendes' First SKYFALL Videoblog|Sam Mendes Videoblog Bérénice Marlohe SKYFALL videoblog|Bérénice Marlohe Videoblog Naomie Harris SKYFALL videoblog|Naomie Harris Videoblog Exclusive SKYFALL on-set interviews|Cast and Crew interviews New SKYFALL Production Videoblog|Production Videoblog Bond Back In Turkey|Photoshoot in Turkey Skyfall (2012) - Featurette Costume|Featurette Costume Skyfall (2012) - Featurette Dennis Gassner|Featurette Dennis Gassner File:Skyfall (2012) - Featurette Shanghai|Featurette Shanghai Reviews File:Skyfall Video Review|Video Review __NOEDITSECTION__ Images :View our Skyfall image gallery for more photos. Posters Skyfall teaser poster (real).jpg|Teaser poster UK Skyfall Poster.jpg|UK theatrical poster 616411_504556656225917_516313936_o.jpg|Skyfall wide poster Skyfall Bond Poster.jpg Skyfall Silva Poster.jpg Skyfall Severine Poster.jpg Skyfall Eve Poster.jpg Promotional Images Bond in Skyfall.jpg|Bond Bond-23-Skyfall-Daniel-Cr-007.jpg|Judi Dench & Daniel Craig james-bond-23-skyfall.jpg|Bond Screen shot 2012-02-14 at 7.32.31 PM.png|The cast Skyfall Logo.jpg|Logo 1320340467_daniel-craig-skyfall-james-bond-467.jpg|Bardem, Marlohe, Harris, & Craig Noamie-Harris-Skyfall-James-Bond-23.jpg|Marlohe, Craig, & Harris Skyfall-ralph-fiennes-image.jpeg Skyfall-movie-image-daniel-craig.jpeg Skyfall-james-bond-image.jpeg Skyfall-image-daniel-craig.jpeg Skyfall-daniel-craig-image.jpeg Naomie-harris-skyfall-image.jpeg Daniel-craig-skyfall-image.jpeg Skyfall twitter bond gun.png Ben whishaw q.jpg Javier-bardem-skyfall1.jpeg Skyfall-magazine-scan-craig-marlohe-bardem-slice.jpeg Berenice-marlohe-skyfall.jpeg Judi-dench-skyfall.jpeg Skyfall-berenice-marlohe.jpeg Skyfall-james-bond-daniel-craig.jpeg Skyfall-daniel-craig1.jpeg Daniel-craig-skyfall-set.jpeg Behind the Scenes Images Screen shot 2012-02-14 at 7.31.45 PM.png|Craig Skyfall-Image-041.jpg|Dench & Craig skyfall behind the scenes.jpg|Vauxhall filming skyfall filming.jpg|Filming with Judi Dench Sam-mendes-skyfall-image.jpeg Silva.jpeg Skyfall02.png Naomie harris.png Javierbardem.png Javier.png Craigcut.png Craigbiking.png Craig shooting.png Craig 02.png Bond fire.png BÉRÉNICE MARLOHE.png Bardem train.png External links * Official website * Casting Info References *Plot, Production, Cast, Crew, and Location notes from IMDb Category:James Bond films